Lingering Scents
by Kayla-Ninja
Summary: A demon named Lilly gets adopted into the Phantomhive Estate. Everyone finds Sebastian charming and innocent, but Lilly does not. She does not see the innocent side of him. She sees the scary side.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first I have wrote one of these. This was in a dream I had once and I just decided to write this. So yea have fun if people like it I will do another Chapter. And sorry for bad punctuation and spelling and sorts. Enjoy :D. **

Chapter One : Blood

His hand brushed against her skin as she dodged his attack. Lilly snarled when his eyes grew red. "Why did you bring me here. I'm just a fellow demon not bothering you." Lilly stated as she found her a perch on a statue. Sebastian stared at her looking at her beautiful body. Her skirt was clinging to hips and her shirt was stretched across her chest. She stood tall waiting for an answer. "We need you to tell us why you are near my masters estate." said Sebastian as he looked up at her. She could feel she was being watched from a higher point ,but ignored it then she felt a pain in her back. Blood dripped from her shirt then the blood covered knife fell and Lilly started feeling dizzy. She stumbled and feel from the statue being caught by Sebastian. By the time she had been caught by him she had fallen asleep.

When she opened her eyes all she saw was black. She tried to move but something was restraining her. Then something out of the dark startled her. Sebastian sat on the bed next to her as he lit a series of candles. She saw that she was covered in her own blood and so was he and then sent lingered in her nose making her uncomfortable. She was hungry and Sebastian knew it too. "How do you feel." he spoke softly as if he was trying to be kind. Lilly whispered a faint yes. He moved towards her the scent getting stronger to her making her want away. He grabbed her leg restraints and untied them, but when he got to her arm restraints he made them longer. He sat at her feet and pulled her farther into the bed. She squealed when he pulled her but he muffled it with his hands. He laughed and little before saying "My how cute you are when you are so helpless, its been a while since I have seen such a beautiful young woman so helpless." She squirmed underneath the pressure he was putting on her mouth. "Why did you ruin my clothes?" He asked loudly. She started looking around for an escape and saw that the door was cracked. She waited for him to look away and remove his hand from her mouth when she kicked up her leg and placed them around his waist bringing her face to his. Her ties get looser and she yanked her arms out and around his neck. He fell back as she straddled him. There was a moment of silence until he wrapped his arms around her kissing her. Shocked at how passionate the kiss was she felt limp again. She managed to get up and stumble away. He arose behind her pushing her against the wall. He flipped her around complimenting her on her failure of an escape. She gave in and her knees buckled she hit the floor.

Sebastian blew out the candle and walked out she couldn't move. She asked her self why in the hell did she give into him. She also wanted to know what else he did to her and why he wanted her here. After a while the door opened and a red haired maid came in with a duster. She walked over to the window and opened the window when she screamed at the sight of all the blood and the bloody girl on the floor. A boy with blonde hair that was short that looked quit feminine ran in there with a taller man that was handsome and scruffy. The boy gasped at the sight of Lilly. The man walked over and picked her up. He held her close to him and watched her. He went to Sebastian scared that she was dead. "Where did you find this young woman Baldroy?" he asked. "She was in the floor in your room, I think she is dead." She felt him hand her to Sebastian who walked up to the bedroom gasping at the blood that he knew was there. "Finny get back to you work." he shouted and the by walked out. "Meirin take her and clean her up." Although Lilly looked asleep she was not she was wide awake from the smell of blood. Sebastian handed the somewhat lifeless body to Meirin.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got so happy when I got my first review so I just did another chapter. :D **

****Chapter Two: Bubbles

Meirin carried Lilly to the bath room and sat her on a chair while she ran hot water. Lilly looked up at the maid bent over the tub. Lilly brushed her red hair out of her face and looked up being met by the maid in her face. " Oh my you look half dead." she stated as she took of her glasses revealing two gorgeous eyes. Meirin pulled Lilly's hair back while she pulled off her skirt, shirt, knee-high socks, underwear, and bra. Meirin helped her to the tub and massaged shampoo into her hair. "Oh no it seems I have forgotten the towls Miss. I will be right back." Meirin left and shut the door. Lilly wondered why Sebastian didn't tell them then truth. The door creaked open and the lights went off. Lilly sunk into the tub hoping it was Meirin. Her mind kicked into hunting mode and she could tell it was Sebastian. The lights came on and no one was there she sighed and played with the bubbles. She looked up and saw Sebastian. "My my how cute playing with bubbles. So innocent." He grabbed Lilly by the arm jerking her up making her gasp. "LET GO OF ME THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE FOR YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!" The bubbles were sliding off of her and revealing her scarred skin. " I can't you are so helpless." he snarled. He pulled her close keeping her captive. "I know you like this. You like me chasing you. You like the way I hold you." Pulling her closer he moved his hands over her skin. He leaned in for a kiss but she slipped and fell on top of him. He grinned slyly as she was naked on top of him. She screamed as he grabbed her. Meirin came stumbled in seeing Lilly sitting in the floor naked and crying. But she was alone.

After she dried her off she couldn't stand. She called Baldroy in to the bathroom to help her. She wrapped a towel around her before he came in there. Baldroy told Meirin to go and get clothes ready. Meirin walked out leaving them alone. Baldroy put his arms around her and picked her up like she was a china doll. She looked so petite to him. He blushed when she looked up at him. She looked so innocent and cute he couldn't help but hold her closer. He did what he shouldn't of... he kissed her. She held onto his neck and he stopped walking to keep the kiss going. He heard Meirin call for him. He pulled away and he took her into the room and layed her on the bed softly so Meirin could change her clothes. Meirin had a nice maids outfit that was short and stockings and a pair of boots. "This is a dress I can wear. I don't like the color and these are pair of my boots. Meirin helped her into the bra and underwear. Then she helped tie the dress in the back and she tied the boots. Meirin the helped her with her hair. She asked Finny to come here and see what he thought. Finny came running in and hugged Lilly. "I'm so glad that you are alive." He stepped back and watched as Lilly move around. Baldroy was is the doorway blushing at her beauty. Ciel greeted her into the family and she was now a maid.

Meirin asked if she was ok. Lilly spoke softly "Yes, thank you." She could feel Sebastian looking at her. After cleaning the dishes it was time for everyone to go to bed. Meirin and Lilly had to share a bed but Meirin had to bathe. Lilly had on her underwear and tanktop, (this sleeping arrangement is temporary until they clean another room.) Lilly sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window. Then she stood up and went to the mirror and examined her body. The scars were gone. She looked at her eyes as they were now a red color. She was hungry. The door creaked and she turned. It was Baldroy. She gasped. He walked towards her he picked her up and kissed her. She was confused by his gesture. He heard Sebastian coming towards the door. He placed her on the bed and snuck out. Sebastian walked in and sat next to her. He tugged at her strap on her shirt ripping it. She slid onto the ground crying. He pulled her by the hair and she slapped him. "You don't deserve to see me like this you bastard!" He got up and walked out shocked she could resist him. Meirin came back and they went to sleep and it went silent.

**Wow this is confusing. I wonder why Sebastian is doing this? Hmmmm... Do Baldroy and Lilly make a good couple? I think so but I'm worried. Well time to right another chapter! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter I don't know how long this one will be. **

Chapter 3:

Springing up at the sound of smashing of glass. Lilly got up and put on her clothes her eyes changed back to the emerald green she loved them to be. Lilly was so hungry she was shaking. She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" while holding bobby pins in her mouth. "Its me I have a question." Finny whispered from the other side. She got up and walked to the door and let him in. He walked in and fell to his knees sobbing. "He is going to take you away from Bard! He wants you to love him not Bard." Lilly had a confused look on her face and backed up to the bed post and slid down it. She couldn't take this drama. From being hungry to having to men chasing her. She crawled to Finny and hugged him. "Don't worry Finny it will be fine. I will take care of this. I'm a big girl. Thank you for telling me Finny. You are truly one of my good friends." He looked up happy and ran out to finish his work. Lilly looked in the mirror eyes glowing red with fury. She stood up legs shaking. She walked to the window she got chills as the air hit her skin. She took a step forward not noticing that Baldroy was standing in the door way. She leaped forward Baldroy running at her. She hit the ground running and sprinted into the forest to find her prey. Baldroy reached the window and saw nothing he was both scared and happy. He then knew his true love was a demon.

Baldroy told Finny to follow her. Sebastian over heard and followed her too without Finny noticing he was following her too. Lilly found what she was looking for a simple fox. She followed it while springing from branch to branch. She felt two other things approaching her. She smelled human and demon. She saw the fox stop and leaped on it. She started eating it feeling them getting closer. She climbed a tree after she finished and waited to see who or what was approaching. Leaves crackled in the distance. She braced her self. Finny's blonde hair walked below the tree letting her know it was just him. She could still smell the demon. She didn't want to let him know she was here after all she was covered in blood. Finny started walking back to the estate. She heard branches swaying and looked up. Red eyes stared down at her. She jumped and fell out of the tree. She hit the ground hard gasping for air. Sebastian leaped down in front of her. "What do you want?" she hissed at him. "I wan't you of course." Leaning down to pick her up. Pulling away "You can't have me you bastard. I don't want you." Standing up dusting off her dress watching him. He lunged at her "I won't take no for an answer my dear. I will kill you if you don't say yes." Her back against a tree him holding her neck pushing her up the tree. Her dress was ripping. Seeing Finny coming up behind him. "Mister Sebastian what are you doing?" Sebastian turned around and slapped him. "Useless boy shut up." He layed there silent. Lilly was raging black smoke lifted from her skin. She reached her hands out and grabbed his shirt pulling him to her face. "Ever since you turned me into a demon and killed my parents you always stalk me. I don't want to marry you and I don't love you." she hissed. Finny started to move his face was bloody. Sebastian let go and walked away.

Lilly ran to his side. "Are you OK?" She grasped his face seeing the blood on his face made her feel alive again. The smell made her want to kill humans again. She grasped his face. "Do you want me to heal it?" Almost in tears Finny nodded yes. She brought his face close to hers and licked off then blood. "What are you doing?!" Looking at his face seeing his fear fed her hunger. "I'm sorry." Standing up to help him up he pulled her back down. "Its fine thank you." He stood up and grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Now lets go back home." They made it to the estate and Baldroy ran to her and kissed her. "Don't scare me like that again." It was true she, the demon she was, loved a human. Sebastian watched from her window. Anger filled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been a while since I have done another chapter. I have been sooo here is the fourth chapter. I will try to update quicker. :D **

Chapter 4: Foot Steps

Lilly walked throughout the house alone dusting everything. She could hear foot steps following for she knew it wasn't Sebastian or Fiinny. She hasn't talked to them since the woods incident. She knew if it were Meirin she would have fallen by now. She also knew that it wasn't Baldroy because he stomps while walking. She kept looking over he shoulder "Hello? Who is there?" She became frightened because she could hear panting. It began running. She watched as it hit her knocking her over. It licked her face. She looked at it as it sat on her. It had silver hair, red eyes, dog like teeth, and it was naked. She pushed him off and gabbed a curtain and rapped him in it. She and him started to walk down stairs.

Finny ran at him as soon as he saw him "PLUTO! Where were you boy!?" Pluto sprang at him and sat at his feet while Finny rubbed his head. Meirin walked towards Lilly "Oh my, oh my are you O.K Miss? Your arm is bleeding." Lilly looked at her arm, she thought in her head why didn't I notice sooner?. "I will go clean this up real quick and then i will get back to work." "You may want to take a shower because you are filthy Miss." said Meirin. Lilly nodded and turned to go take a bath. She walked into her room to grab her other dress and towel. She entered the room across the hall and looked in the mirror. Her hair was filthy and was all messed up. She was shaking and her blood was still dripping. It was dis-colored. She licked it not noticing that someone was behind her. "I haven't eaten in days. I need a fresh kill." Looking up seeing she forgot her shampoo she returned seeing her bath was already full. She didn't find it suspicious and stepped in. She started feeling dizzy and sank into the water.

She woke up in a tree hearing screaming. She was upside down and her head was throbbing. Her feet were tied to a branch. She reached up and untied it and her back hit the ground making her gasp for air. She screamed with pain. She stood staggering and swaying, she had on the clothes she fought Sebastian with. They were ripped and were bloody. She sat on the ground and cried. "Why does this always happen to me? First my parents now me." She sobbed. The wind chilled her she put her knees up to her chest and held them there. Somthing moved in front of her but she was so starved of raw meat her senses where bad. She felt somthing grab her leg and pull her. "NOOOOOO!" She yelled at it. When she looked up it was a butler and a little boy standing next to him. "Claude we must help her she looks scared." "Do you need help?" Claude asked as he jerked her. She nodded and tried to stand but couldn't. Claude picked her up and carried her to the side of the road where a carriage awaited. "Claude place her next to me I will make sure she keeps breathing." the little boy demanded. "As you wish master." Claude placed her next to the boy and shut the door and the carriage moved along.

"What is your name?" he asked. Lilly stared vacantly at him and said "My name is Lilly." "My name is Alois Trancy. Where you lost?" said Alois. "I was left there to die." whispered Lilly. The carriage hit a bump and she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yayy another chapter! :3 I think this is one of my favorites. Besides the first. Enjoy. Please review. :D **

Chapter 5: Tea

She came to when Claude picked her up. She forgot where she was until she heard the voice of Alois. "Is she still alive Claude?" "Yes master." Once inside the light blinded her and she turned her head into Claude's chest. "Who is she?" a woman spoke coming down the stairs. "She is our new guest Hannah." the boy told her. Lilly looked up to see what was going on as Hannah studied her closely. Lilly stared at her. "Why hello. Are you hurt?" Hannah questioned her staring at her ripped clothes. "Take her and let her rest for she needs to be helped." said Claude as he started to give her to Hannah. Hannah took her and nodded yes and walked up the stairs. Hannah reached a big door and opened it with one hand. She sat Lilly down when she started to look for something to put her in. Lilly looked at her reflection and saw the rope burns and thought 'Who did this to me?'. Hannah found what she was looking for and carried Lilly to the bathroom. Hannah helped her get clean and slipped the pink frilly nightgown over her head. Her read hair fell wet on her back. "You have such beautiful hair and eyes for a demon."Hannah said quietly. Lilly was shocked that she knew about it and turned towards her. "How did you know? I'm so sorry please don't tell them. They will hurt me." Hannah chuckled. "We are all demons except for Alois. Don't worry." Lilly felt safer now. "That's the reason they saved you. Claude knew you were a demon." she added on. "We need to take you down stairs."

Lilly was seated in a tea room where she sat at a small round table in front of Alois. "You look much better Lilly. The pink suits you." Lilly looked at her tea then back up at Alois. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I want to help you." Lilly smiled slightly. "Thank you for saving me are you sure I'm not imposing?" Alois stood up. "We know about where you came from." Lilly's stomach dropped. "We want to help you after all you did look abused." The clock rang and it was 11:30. "We must be off to bed. Hannah find her a room that is suitable for her needs." he demanded. "Master all the rooms are being redecorated. And she can't stay in the servant rooms that would be unfit for a woman like her." Alois sprang to Lilly's side. "You can room with me." Lilly stood up and looked at Claude and at Hannah. "As you wish Master." They both bowed. Hannah and Claude took them both up to the room. "We must put you in another nightgown it appears you have tea on that one." Lilly looked down and saw a little stain. "I'm really sorry. i didn't even notice." Lilly frowned. "It will be fine master won't mind." Hannah gave her a silk black nightgown that was straight rather than frilly. "It looks great on you." Hannah took her hand and walked her to the bedroom. The doors opened and Alois was in the bathroom. Hannah walked out and left Lilly in the room with Claude. Claude walked to her " You are hungry aren't you? Sebastian is starving you?" He said slyly. "No its not that its just I haven't hunted in a while." Claude bent down to her "We will get you food in the morning." While he stood up straight he kissed her cheek. Alois walked in and got in bed. "Lilly you look beautiful." Alois chirped. Claude motioned Lilly to the other side of the bed where she crawled in.

Baldroy looked out the window staring at the moon. "Where could she be?" Meirin stood at the door. "We will find her. Trust me."

Sebastian was furious he had no idea where she was. He paced the floor. "I will find who took her and I will kill them!" His eyes glowed red with anger. He knew she went missing after Pluto jumped on her. He was confused on who would take her. "Sebastian where is my tea?" Sebastian rushed in with a silver tray and poured tea. "We will find your girl friend don't worry. I know exactly where she is. Finny and Pluto found her trail. We will follow it in the morning. You will get your revenge soon enough. Now go clean the pantry."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed and walked out with a evil smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know its confusing but this chapter will clear things up. :) **

****Chapter 6: Curtains

It got suddenly bright and she sat up noticing where she was. Hannah had came in and opened the curtains and windows. A nice breeze blew in bringing the smell of flowers in. A man with plum hair and red eyes came in and he was followed by two more that looked exactly the same. The wind blew and the scent changed. I smelt like her shampoo that she used at the Phantomhive estate. She was suspicious of the group. They moved quick and put roses on the table. They left and shut the door behind them. "Good morning. I hope you slept well." Claude said moving towards the bed. Lilly looked up at him thinking deeply. She wondered why he would save her just because she was a fellow demon. He sat on the bed. "You will go hunting and you can roam for a while. If you don't mind can I come?" he asked. "Why are you being so nice? I could kill your master if I wanted to? Are you going to try and torture me?" Lilly raised her voice. "Master is in town and no you are here because we brought you here and we are using you for revenge." he stated calmly. He got up and walked out. Lilly stood up noticing she was alone and in a different room. Lilly walked to the window and saw the triplets walking in the garden below. 'Did Sebastian place me in the tree? Or did one of the triplets?' Lilly stepped on the ledge and felt that her toes were hanging off. She sprang out and landed with her feet on the ground. She ran to a hedge and jumped over it. Her blood raced with excitement. She saw a giant statue up ahead and picked up pace. She climbed it not noticing she was being watched. Once at the top she stopped and panted. She stood up looking into the distance. Her eyes scanned everything. She looked at all of the different flowers. Her eyes clicked on the triplets that watched from below. She stepped back and her feet slipped. As she fell she looked like a rag doll. The triplets sprang to catch her. Lilly smiled at them as she landed in front of them on her feet. She stood up straight and darted in between them. She hoped they took it as a game an chased her. They split up and took different paths, one was behind her the other two on the other side of the hedges. She ran faster and so did they. She smiled and thought 'It feels great to be back.' She kept running coming upon some large marble pillars. They all came together but she was ahead. Once at the bottom she ran up it. She crouched at the top and waited for them, once up there one lunged at her but she didn't get away fast enough and the bottom of her gown ripped making it shorter. She flipped over one while the other slid under her. She slid to the edge almost falling off but she stopped her self. Her hair blinded her making her unaware that one was infront of her. When her hair fell he tried to grab her but one jumped from the side pushing her. Her back slid on the ground taking her into a forested part of the garden.

She jumped to branch to branch until she reached the top. They surrounded her dodging her kicks. They didn't want to hurt her but one hit her side. She fell through the branches hitting the ground. She felt happy not angry. One came to her "I'm Thompson are you ok? We don't talk much but we are sorry." She smiled and laughed "That was the most fun I have had in a while. Thanks." She stood up dusting herself off. She ripped a strap off her gown and tied her hair up. "I hope we can do that again if you will excuse me I have to go hunt now." She tilted her head and smiled. He waved as she walked away. Lilly stood up in the branches looking for prey. She found something better. It was Pluto and Finny. She giggled and followed them silently. She saw Sebastian and hid behind a stump. "Finny go on with Pluto. I will catch up soon." Sebastian stated. Finny nodded and walked on with Pluto. Sebastian walked towards the stump and stepped on it. He looked around it and saw nothing. He looked up and saw red hair and smiled. He hit the tree and the branch Lilly was perched on snapped. He caught her. "Well look at who decided to drop in."

"Why are you here. Didn't you set me up for this?"

"No I came here to save you."

"Well don't they appreciate me."

"No they don't Lilly they want to make my life miserable by taking you away from me. Don't you see that?" Without letting her respond he kissed her. Lilly was shocked and didn't know what to think. Someone walked towards them. "You were supposed to let me come with you Lilly. You will need to be punished.

"You won't lay a finger on my fiance Claude." Sebastian growled.

"She is mine now." Claude laughed.

Sebastian jumped into a near by tree and sprang from tree top to tree top. "Hold on tight." Lilly tightened her grip. Sebastian spotted Pluto and Finny who were surrounded by the triplets. Sebastian landed in the middle of it and he set Lilly down. He threw knives at once. Lilly was confused, she wanted to know who's side she was on. Lilly ran toward the mansion. "Lilly no don't its a trap!" Finny screamed at her. She just kept running tears flowing freely down her face. Claude followed close behind. She reached the side of the mansion where she left the open window. she jumped up into the window tumbling leaning against the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry the other chapter was so long. :)**

****Chapter 7: Blood Stains

She slid her feet up to her chest and cried. "You will need to be punished now." Claude said standing infront of her smirking. She looked up at him teary eyed. Claude grabbed her hair pulling her up. Lilly yelped as he did so. "So you want to know the plan. I sent Thompson to fill your bath with a liquid that makes you sleep." He held up knives and took one and stabbed her hand making it bleed. "Then Canterbury took your sent and brought it to here so Sebastian would follow your sent." He stabbed her arm making it stick to the wall behind her. "And Timber tied you in the tree." He stabbed her chest and she screamed in pain and spit blood everywhere. "You bastard that hurt." She spit in his face. "You were so gullible to believe we wanted to save you. Master just wanted to use you to get Sebastian here. But it turns out he loves you." He chuckled. He cut her cheek making her jerk, he let go of her hair. Her feet were off the ground and the knives where holding her there. "What did you do to my fiance Claude? She is scared half to death." Sebastian hissed walking to a chair. Claude turned "Oh look who joined us. Sebastian are you willing to take hits for your fiance?" Claude questioned. Sebastian stood walking towards Claude. Lilly coughed and looked up watching Sebastian. Claude saw where he was looking and stabbed her stomach again and pulled the knives from her. She hit the ground and the blood ran. She raised he head blood streaming out of her mouth. "The suffering starts now." Claude laughed as he threw knives at Sebastian.

**Super short but it explains it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I guess this is going to get interesting. :D **

Chapter 8: Bite Marks

Sebastian caught the knife and held it in his hand. He threw it back at him brushing Claude's face. Lilly was breathing hard feeling pain in her stomach. Claude threw more knives at Sebastian ripping his coat.

"Why would you ruin my clothes Claude?"

"You cut my face so it seems fair." Claude walked to Lilly and dragged her by the hair to the window. Lilly screamed in pain. "Claude don't do it or I won't hold back." Sebastian threatened. Claude held Lilly by her waist now about to toss her out. "I will so don't tempt me Sebastian." Claude held her up. Lilly looked at Sebastian and smiled slightly. She coughed and it got on Claude. "You need to say thank you for the punishment Lilly." Claude demanded of her. Lilly lifted her head and spit in his face. "I think you owe me a thank you. After all I made this room look better. My blood is so beautiful on the walls. I hope you die try to scrub it out of the carpet you bastard." She spit again. "Well good bye now." He tossed her out the window she fell slowly. Before Sebastian knew it he had stabbed Claude in the eye and jumped out the window after Lilly catching her before she hit the ground. He landed on his knees. He looked at her face and she had tears on her cheeks. He ran through the garden seeing Pluto had roasted everything. He was sure they were on their way home so he went on. Sebastian didn't want them to see Lilly.

He climbed to his room and opened the window. He stepped in looking at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a murderer. Lilly was breathing slightly. He laid her down and took out a knife and cut his wrist holding Lilly's mouth open the blood dripped in her mouth. Her breathing began to increase. He stopped seeing her eyes open he held her close. She wrapped her arms around him. He held her back from him and kissed her this reminded him of when he had her tied up. He thought something felt different. She wasn't resisting him. He took her gown off and looked at the wounds. He touched one slightly making her scream in pain. "I need to heel them." She calmed down a little. "Please don't it hurts." She pleaded. He stood up and went into the cabinet and pulled out medicine and went and got water and a cloth. Sebastian bit his glove and took it off, he did the same with the other. He also took off his coat and shirt. He took off his shoes and socks leaving his trousers. "I don't want to ruin these." he the proceeded to take them off leaving him in his underwear. He sat next to her putting a pillow under her head. "Please don't scream. I won't hurt you." She nodded and closed her eyes. He moved closer with the cloth and he wiped the blood away and she started squirming. He sat on her against the headboard and sat between her legs. He kept going and looked at her face she was crying. He wanted to stop but couldn't. She had her hands on her face her hand was bloody. She still had one wound. He grabbed her hand and put the cloth on it. She was about to scream but he kissed her muffling it. He held the cloth tight she had her arm around him. He noticed she stopped and broke the kiss. "Now the medicine." She looked so scared and looked like she needed him. "Please just let me do this and it will get better." He begged her now. She nodded and he took the liquid and poured it on. Making her yell loudly and she jumped making her fall off the bed. He got on his knees and sat next to her. She held his neck tight and bit him. She sucked his blood it tasted good and pure to her. She stopped and he picked her up and laid with her till the both fell asleep.

Meirin knocked on the door shouting "Mr. Sebastian are you ok?" He answered the door with a towel wrapped around him and he was still bloody. She gasped at this sight. He was confused until he saw his hands. "Why do you have bite marks on your neck Mr. Sebastian?" He just smiled and tilted his head. "Did Pluto and Finny come back?" "Yes they did and they are fine." She said smiling and trying to peek around him. He saw and stepped to the side. She wanted to enter but was scared. "Go on you deserve to know what goes on." He pushed her in and she fell to her knees when she saw Lilly all bloody. Lilly sat up and looked around and when she saw Meirin she giggled. Meirin shrieked and footsteps came up the hall. It was Finny, Bard, and Pluto followed. Finny was wide eyed when he saw the blood. "Where are the wounds?" Finny asked. Lilly got up and stumbled to Sebastian. He held her shoulder and looked at the blood in her hair. "Thank you for saving her." Bard stated. Lilly was shocked when he smiled and said "I'm engaged to a lady that lives in London and I will be gone for a while. Her names Emma." he got up and walked out. Sebastian was happy for him but he knew what he wanted... he wanted Lilly to be his.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dancing

Bard was packed and ready to leave. He told everyone bye and a carriage came and picked him up. Lilly saw a woman in the carriage, she had long black hair and purple eyes. She didn't really even smile she only hugged Bard and the door closed. The house hold waved goodbye. Sebastian turned toward Ciel and spoke calmly "Do you know if Elizabeth is coming today Master?" Ciel just stared at the ground and put his hands up to his face. "I forgot to make preparations, but yes she is coming over." Sebastian waved at Meirin, Finny, and Lilly. "We need to make dinner quick and also clean up. Master will you be taking tea in your office." Ciel looked up "Yes I will thank you." He then walked in the house. Meirin stumbled while cleaning dishes and broke them. Lilly helped clean up and told Meirin to dust. Finny was beating rugs outside. Sebastian was cooking. They had finished and were standing in front of the door as there was a small knock on the door. Before Sebastian could open it someone busted through. It was a small girl in a pink dress. She had bright green eyes and her hair was up in two curled pig tails. "Cielllll!" She shouted. Ciel walked down the steps "Lizzy please don't scream in the house." She ran hugging him almost knocking him over. She turned around with a determined look on her face. "We will have a tea party. We need everyone to look cute. Ciel I have the perfect thing in mind for you. And for Meirin, Sebastian, Finny, and Bard." She looked around. "Where is Bard.?" Ciel spoke calmly and said "He is not here at the moment." "Oh and I can't forget Tanaka." She looked in the hall and saw Lilly's red hair flowing behind her as she carried a tray to the living room. "Who was that!?" And before they could answer she ran after Lilly. Lilly had walked into the dinning room closing the door to the living room. Lilly was opening the window to let fresh air in. Lizzy flung the door open startling Lilly making her jump and scream. Lizzy ran over asking her questions. Lilly ignored her and kept going on with her duty. Lizzy followed her until she said "I'm going to dress you up like a princess." Lilly stopped in her tracks and froze. "Miss I'm sure you will be the princess. I don't need you to waste your time on me." Lizzy took her hand and ran. "I want you to so you will."

They reached the others Lilly was out of breath. "Sebastian, Ciel, Finny, Tanaka. Put on these." She said handing them clothes she brought in. She grabbed other costumes and Meirin and they were off again. They reached the room and threw them on the bed. Lilly sat on the floor panting. Meirin was put into a lace gown, her hair was curled and her glasses were off. She looked really different. Lilly sat in the corner hoping Lizzy would forget about her. Lizzy was wearing a pink gown spotted with white and pink roses. She had a big bow on her back and her hair had rose pins in it. Lizzy turned to Lilly and held and black dress up that was black and dark red. It was strapless. It went all the way to the floor. It had black roses accenting it. It was beautiful. "That looks far to nice for me to wear." Lilly said calmly. Lizzy looked at Meirin and then they both tackled her. They forced her to put it on. "Fine I will wear it just look away." Lilly screamed. She put it on and Lizzy fixed her in a bun that had long strands of hair coming out the bottom of the bun and she pinned a black rose on the bun. They walked as a group down stairs but Lilly slipped out of the group. She hid in the living room.

Meirin opened the door seeing Ciel in a suit that matched Lizzy's gown. Finny matched Meirin, but Tanaka didn't change. Sebastian stood in the corner wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had a black rose on his jacket that had a red bottom. He looked lonely and sad. "Were is Lilly?" He asked Lizzy. She shrugged and went to dance with Ciel. Meirin walked towards him "She is in the living room I saw her sneak in there." He smiled and walked out. He walked to the doors and knocked. Lilly looked up at the door seeing it open slightly. He stepped in stunned at how beautiful Lilly looked. "You look amazing." He smiled. Lilly stood up and curtsied, she looked up seeing his hand out for her to grab. She took it and he pulled her close to him. "Thank you Sebastian." They walked out towards the dining room. She entered with Sebastian and everyone turned towards them. They danced and it was time for Lizzy to go. Lilly was about to go take the dress off to give back, but Lizzy stopped her. "Keep it for next time." and giggled. "Thank you so much." Lilly gave her a hug. Everyone told her bye and were in their normal clothes again. They went back to the same routine. Sebastian went to go help Ciel get ready for bed. Finny, Meirin, and Tanaka went to thier rooms.

Lilly walked the halls thinking to herself. 'Am I engaged to the man that killed my parents and turned me into a demon?' She wanted to ask him ,but didn't know how to approach him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Water

Lilly sat up from a bad dream. She was panting and sweating. She touched her face and wanted to cry. "I'm so glad that was a dream. It was horrible." She wanted to forget it ,but the thought of her mom and dad on the floor bleeding haunted her. But the pain of the person picking her up by the hair and turning her into a demon lurked in her mind. Something moved into the room silently. She turned facing it, wondering who it was. "Are you ok? I heard you scream all the way in my room." She recognized the voice, it was Ciel. He stepped forward revealing him self, he was in a over sized shirt. "I'm so sorry that I woke you. Do you want me to help you back to bed?" She stood up in front of him rubbing her eyes. "I thought you looked beautiful today. I will be arranging for you and Sebastian to be wed next week." Lilly was delighted but was still questioning her love. "Now please take me back to bed." Lilly nodded and opened the door. She walked him to his room and tucked him in. "Thank you Ciel." She walked out as he fell asleep. Lilly was thirsty so she thought she would go get some water. Lilly walked down the stairs. A door upstairs opened and someone followed her. Lilly picked up the pace. Her white nightgown reflected the moon light making her look bright. She reached the kitchen and grabbed a glass and turned on the faucet. The water splashed the cup making it full. Someone was behind her and was getting closer. She turned around to lean against the counter but was greeted by two eyes. She jerked her hand spilling the water down the front of her. Her gown got heavier and clung to her body. "What the hell?" She was furious. "Are you ok?" Sebastian stood in front of her. He laughed at her but then noticed her white gown. The little window in the kitchen let little light in ,but it illuminated her body. Lilly blushed noticing the material was see through. She turned away grabbing a towel covering her up. Sebastian blushed he thought she looked so cute. "Are you?" He questioned. She was still blushing "Yes now can you go back to bed?" Sebastian grabbed her shoulder. "No I will not. Well I will go to bed ,but not alone." Lilly was shocked at his remark. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around so she could face him. He looked at her grinning. She still was holding the towel. He reached for it and grasped it. He pulled it slightly removing it. "No don't take it!" Lilly yelped. She grabbed it harder grasping her gown with it. He pulled it harder kissing her she tried to fight him but couldn't. He forced his tongue in her mouth. She kept kissing him but he kept pulling the towel. He gave one last yank ripping the towel off her and her gown. Lilly pulled away. "Why did you do that ?" She blushed as he scanned her body. "I want you that's why."

He grabbed her again but she swatted at him. He grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door. He locked it and pushed her against it. The wood was cold on her back. He grabbed her other hand holding it above her with the other. He held both with one hand. With the other free hand he grabbed her face kissing her. She pulled away, "No don't." She demanded. "But I insist." he smiled. He put his hand on her back pulling her bottom towards her. Her underwear was caught on the door nob. He noticed and kept pulling her. They snapped fell to the floor. "Don't do this to me. At least wait." He looked at her face, "Wait on what?" He tilted his head. She tried to find an answer and it came to her. "Our wedding of course." He smiled. "Good girl." He let go and she folded her arms. He stared at her breasts she watched him and gave him one last kiss until she grabbed the towel and ran up stairs. She reached the room walked in and fell asleep in the towel.

The sun shined in as she put on clothes. She walked down stairs to the kitchen. She walked in seeing Ciel and Sebastian standing by each other. Ciel was holding something ripped. He turned to Lilly "Are these your under garments?" Lilly froze "Ummm..." Sebastian cut in "I think Pluto got in the laundry and tore them up." Ciel sighed "I'm sure you are right."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Black Butler. I haven't really thought about this story lately. **

**Chapter 10: Secrets**

Lilly was walking out side as she looked for Pluto. She looked until she found him by a tree. He jumped at her and barked at her. "Hey boy." She was giggling. They went back to the house and she got him a treat. She wandered in the house after she gave it to him. The house felt empty and cold. She wanted to find someone but she felt like she was being stalked. She walked farther into the house to clean when she found Sebastian.

"What are you doing?" she asked him in a hushed tone.

"I am preparing master's lesson."

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you." she went to leave. "Actually I have to ask you something."

"Okay. Go ahead." he listened to her.

"I want to know who turned me into a demon and killed my parent."

Sebastian was shocked and he could remember seeing someone kill her parents and change her and throw her on the floor. He could remember seeing her body find the age it was going to be for the rest of her existence. He could still hear her scream as her body changed dramatically. "I don't know who did it."

"Was it you because I remember you carrying me away?"

"No it wasn't me but I saw you change."

"Then why did you take me to a doctor and leave me? Why didn't you take me with you?" She was sobbing now.

"I didn't know I would love you this much. You were just some demon I saw struggling, I didn't know you would love me."

"I'm going to find who killed them. I'm going to avenge their deaths." she ran before he could stop her.

"Don't you wont like the truth" he spoke low enough to where no body could hear him. He knew lying to her would be better for her. He had watched her for weeks when he was about to make a contract and eat her soul when someone turned her immortal. He knew her wish was to be loved. He wanted to love her and take her soul, it was the purest soul he had ever smelt. "It seems ironic but I didn't know I would ever love her for anything but her soul. But I love her for her."  
He went after her to find her and get her back. He found her sitting on the stairs crying and he got her a cup of tea.

"I have something to tell you Lilly." then he sat next to her.


End file.
